There are known reversers which allow the bidirectional rotational motion of the oscillating weight to be automatically transformed into a unidirectional rotational motion intended to wind the barrel. The present invention proposes to offer a reverser mechanism that is capable of transforming, on demand, an input function into an output function that varies similarly or inversely to the input function. To this end, the mechanism is able to provide an output value equal or opposite to an input value.